All Change
by emmzi91
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a twin? What will happen when Harry likes her, Ron gets angry and Snape gets emotional?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Mya woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She then proceeded to put on some clothes and make her way down to the kitchen. With eyes still only half open and wit a slightly dazed expression on her face, she took in the odd seen of her parents talking to a man and woman in very strange clothes. They all stopped talking and looked at Mya who was standing in the doorway, her brows slightly furrowed.

"Uh, good morning darling. We have something rather important we need to tell you." Mya's mother said in a nervous voice.

"What is it?"

"Well you see dear, we are not your parents. You were adopted. You're also a witch." Her father replied.

"Ah guys, April fools day isn't for another couple of weeks you know."

"Yes we know dear but this is no joke."

Mya was silent for a while then said

"I can't be adopted, I look so much like both of you."

It was at this point that the strange man spoke for the first time.

"That is because you have a spell cast over you. Once it is taken away, your true looks will become apparent." He said.

"There is another little problem that I see in this story," Mya said. "Magic doesn't exist."

Her parents both looked to the strange man. He nodded his head and said

"I will prove it to you, come here." When Mya did not move, he sighed and walked towards her. He took a piece of wood out and tapped her on the head with it. Hard. She started to feel a strange tingling sensation move from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

When it was over Mya's parents were looking at her sadly and the strange couple were smiling slightly and had tears in their eyes. Wondering what they were looking at and feeling a bit self-conscious, Mya went into the lounge where there was a large mirror. What she saw left her stunned. Gone was the curly brown hair and hazel eyes. In their place was soft shiny bright blonde hair and amazing blue, silver eyes. Almost exactly the same as the strange couple who were now standing right behind her.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" shrieked Mya. When she opened her mouth she saw that her teeth and straightened out. Once she had calmed down a bit Mya also noticed that she needed a change of clothes as her trousers were now to short and baggy and her toes were feeling a bit squished.

She turned around and realised that she had no idea who this man and woman were. She voiced this thought.

"I am Lucious Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa. We are wizards and are also your parents." This made sense since they all looked so similar.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" asked Mya.

"Yes but let us go home, we will explain everything there." Before Mya could protest the woman had grabbed her hand and with a loud 'pop' they all disappeared.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter, Draco, Ron etc. I only own Mya and a computer. Don't sue me people!

Chapter 2

The room they appeared in was large, with amazing black marble floors and forest green walls. Mya was steered into a comfy sofa while the man and woman sat opposite her.

"This is our house, your house too now of course." Luscious mumbled.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Narcissa took charge and said

"Mya I think it is time you met your twin. DRACO!" she shouted upstairs.

A tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in the room looking slightly annoyed at having been disturbed. His face changed completely however when his eyes landed on Mya. He stopped dead in his tracks. Narcissa guided him over to the sofas and sat him next to Mya.

"Mya, this is your twin Draco. Draco this is your little sister."

They looked into each others eyes and immediately they both felt as if they had found something lost. Mya threw herself into Draco's arms and both had tears in their eyes. Finally they felt safe and complete.

Over the next few weeks brother and sister got to know each other so well that anyone who didn't know would've thought the had lived together their entire lives. Mya also spent lots of time learning magic and became very good. She also learnt a bit about the magical world and her family. However, the Malfoys didn't mention one tiny bit of information, so Mya learnt the hard way.

Flashback

"Hello Mya! Oh wow I love those shoes!" squealed Pansy Parkinson. She and Mya had become instant best friends. Behind her stood the tall figure of Blaise Zabini. He and Mya hadn't met and when his eyes met hers he started drooling with his mouth wide open. Literally. Mya smiled and he launched himself at her, which was very unusual as he was normally quite shy. When he got to her he started kissing her frantically. Luckily Draco came in sensing something was wrong.

"Blaise get off my sister right this instant!" he roared and pulled his best friend off of his shocked little sister.

Everyone stood staring at each other for a moment before Mya exploded.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Zabini? I never gave you permission to even touch me!"

"I I I know. I sort of went into a trance and just had to have you."

"Excuse me? What kind of an excuse is that?"

"Quite a valid one" Draco muttered. "I should've known this would happen at some point, you see Mya… Us Malfoys are Veelas."

Mya just stared at him obviously having no clue as to what her brother was on about.

"What on earth is a Veela?"

"We are. Veelas have hair and eyes like us and certain powers. We can easily attract the opposite sex, turn into birds and do wandless magic."

"Uh, cool?"

Pansy then burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Did you see Blaise? I am never going to forget the look on your face!"

At this Blaise turned a brilliant shade of red and didn't look anyone in the eye all day, especially Mya who he didn't even talk to. Pansy found this hilarious and told anyone who would listen about what had happened.

At the end of the summer Mya felt she had always known these people and bee part of the magical world.

Two days before her and Draco would start their 4th year at Hogwarts, all the Malfoys and Pansy and Blaise took a trip to Diagon Alley to get school supplies.

"Right you go first kids, me and Luscious will meet you in Flourish and Blotts in two hours" ordered Narcissa.

"Ok mum. See you later!" cried Mya as she and Draco stepped into the fireplace before they disappeared in a blast of green flames.

As the four entered the book shop to get their books and meet Narcissa and Luscious they walked past a group of red heads, a girl with curly brown hair and a boy with very messy black hair. One of the red heads turned towards them and shouted

"Oy Malfoy! Who's the girl, daddy buy her for you?" and laughed.

Mya turned to him with a look of confusion on her face while Draco whirled around, pure fire in his eyes.

A/N: hey people would someone please review so I know that at least one person is reading this? Next chapter should be up soon, I just have to write it first.


End file.
